


Sky Potter

by Anonymous



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 11:46:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14519841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/





	1. Prologue

Years ago a tale was told to the wizarding world about Harry Potter and how he and his friends stopped the return of Lord Voldemort. But what if that wasn’t quite the whole story? What if there was more to it than they led people to believe? This story is a little different.  
It’s important to start a narrative at the beginning: Voldemort was in his prime. People were dying—wizards, witches, and muggles alike. The Order of the Phoenix, though they wouldn’t have admitted it, were struggling. The whole world was in danger, and James Potter and Lily Evans were in love. The good thing about love is that it doesn’t care much for timing. So, despite the war, Lily and James were married, and soon found out that Lily was pregnant with a boy.  
Despite their fear, despite everyone’s fear, they were ecstatic. Even in the depths of war, a baby was to be celebrated. When it came time for Lily to give birth, the couple received a surprise. She first gave birth to Harry, the boy they’d prepared for, but after him came another baby. A girl that they would name Sky. Knowing the danger their children would be in, they kept Sky a secret. Only few were trusted with the knowledge of her existence: Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, and Albus Dumbledore.  
Then, in the midst of their joy, Dumbledore came to tell them that Voldemort was after their son. Knowing what would happen if the family were found, Lily and James had to make a decision. Neither could bear the idea of both of their children dying in the same attack, so they sent Sky to live with her godfather, Sirius. They didn’t tell a soul, just in case the worst occurred.   
On the cold October night when the Potters were brutally killed and the curse sent at Harry rebounded, their home was demolished. The few who’d known Sky existed assumed she had been killed by Voldemort or in the damage afterwards. There was no reason for them to think any different.  
Sirius was devastated by the loss of his best friends, but he knew who had truly committed the crime. He reluctantly dropped Sky off at a small muggle orphanage with a kiss; a small bag containing a photo of her family the day she was born; a letter explaining what had happened, that the orphanage deemed an insane man’s ravings; small gifts from her parents; and wizard money. All of which she had been allowed to keep, but was told it was all fake.  
As the young girl grew, and her magical abilities started to appear, she realized that maybe the world was more complicated than the orphanage believed, and the letter was true. If she assumed he was telling the truth she knew a few things about herself. She was a witch, she had a brother somewhere out there, and her true last name was Potter.


	2. Book 1: Chapter 1

The orphanage that Sky lived in was run by an old woman named Ms. Beetlebay. Her hair and eyes both matched—brown with flecks of grey. She was small with a round face that made her seem as kind as she was. The orphanage was small, there were only around ten children there at any given time, and she managed it by herself.  
Every Sunday most of the children went to church and then participated in small group activities, but Sky was never with them. She didn’t feel welcome in a church with the knowledge she was a witch, and the other kids had always found her a bit odd anyways. Instead she’d sit in her room daydreaming, often holding the picture of her family and wondering what things would be like if they were still alive.  
Sky always imagined she’d be close to her mother, since the two looked almost exactly the same with their red hair and green eyes. The boy, her brother, had the same color eyes, but even a few hours old shared his father’s mess of black hair. Sky liked to wonder about where that boy was, and what his life was like. Maybe the people who’d taken him in were kind, and maybe he wondered about her too. That's what she hoped for.  
Ms. B knocked on the door of Sky’s room and stuck her head in, “Sky, you’ve got a visitor. Take a few minutes to get ready to meet him.”  
Sky was taken aback, she’d never had anyone want to visit her. She had a slight hope it would be Sirius coming to take her home, but she couldn’t picture it really being him. After quickly changing into nicer, but still simple clothes, Sky sat playing with her hands and trying to compose herself.  
The man who walked in was none of the things she expected. He was an old man with a long white beard, dressed in clothes that didn’t even pretend to match.  
“Who the bloody hell are you?” She asked, not caring if she insulted the man, and vaguely wondering if he was out of his mind.  
“Albus Dumbledore.” He said, with a calmness to his voice that Sky found incredibly irritating. “The woman who runs this establishment told me your name was Sky.”  
She nodded, “Sky Potter.”  
He scrutinized the girl making her squirm a bit before he spoke again, “I knew a girl by that name once, but she was only a baby.”  
“What happened to her?”  
He frowned just slightly, “I believed her to be dead.”  
Sky’s face perked up slightly as the letter had mentioned that people may think she was dead, “I was dropped off here by my uncle, I think you may have known him. His name was Sirius Black.”  
“I did.”  
“So…” She paused. “Does that mean you’re a wizard, and I’m a witch?”  
Dumbledore’s eyes clouded over, “It does.” He handed her an envelope and a small bag. “This is your acceptance letter to the school I run, and some money for supplies. Someone will be by to take you to buy your things.” He hurriedly swept out of the room.  
Sky tore open the letter, ripping the envelope. Inside she read about Hogwarts and her heart started to soar. She was getting out of the orphanage, at least for most of the year, and better yet she was going to Wizarding School. Maybe, if she was lucky, she’d even find her brother.  
A few weeks later Sky had her first experience in the wizarding world, and she hated almost every second of it. A strange man in a hooded cloak came to the orphanage before the sun was even up to take Sky shopping. The time dampened her excitement, but she was getting out and that was what mattered.  
Sky pocketed her letter, and the strange wizarding money with some spare cash from Ms. B, and followed the silent man through the city to what looked like a broken down pub. Once inside she realized that was an illusion, as even early in the morning the place was full of people drinking coffee and eating breakfast.  
She could feel eyes on her and finally found who they belonged to. In the corner alone sat a strange man in a turban who gave Sky the creeps and sent shivers down her spine. The man rushed her into Diagon Alley and towards a huge marble building.  
Inside she was once again horrified by the strange creatures who ran the place. They looked vaguely human, but smaller and somehow more sinister. One helped her exchange her cash before she was quickly out the door.  
Sky quickly found the large quiet man’s presence unnerving. Rather than guiding her, he just followed her around the stores silently. She imagined it was a bit like having a very present stalker. He never spoke, never helped, and just followed.  
Finally Sky decided to go buy her robes. She was being fitted when a boy walked in and her heart felt like it was going to beat out of her chest. At first, it was like seeing her father, but after a minute she realized this boy was too young to be her father, and besides that she knew her father was dead. After letting the woman finish measuring her Sky walked over to the boy.  
“Hi, I’m Sky Potter, you look familiar, have we met?”  
He blushed slightly and looked a bit taken aback by her kindness. “Oh, uh, I don’t think so. I’m Harry, Harry Potter. That’s a bit strange isn’t it?”  
“Yeah, it is, so-” Sky started but was cut off by the strange man grabbing her and pulling her away. “Bye then!” She yelled, trying to look apologetic so that he’d know it wasn’t her fault.  
“What the hell? I was having a conversation! God what is your problem?” She yelled once he stopped pulling her.  
The man stared at her for a moment before replying in a monotone voice, “Dumbledore doesn’t want you talking to him yet. Come on.”  
“Why the hell not?”  
The man shrugged, “That’s not my concern. Let’s go.”  
Across the crowd Sky noticed a man who easily towered over the crowd and her heart caught in her chest. She remembered an old story she couldn’t quite place about a giant man and his kindness. She wasn’t sure if it was a dream or a story, but she had to know. Wondering if those vague memories would serve her, Sky ran towards the man and tapped him on the arm. “Excuse me, are you Hagrid?”  
Hagrid looked down with surprise at the girl, “I’m sorry, but who are you?”  
“Oh we’ve never met. I just remember hearing stories about you I think. I thought it was a dream, but I guess it wasn’t. They were all good stories.”  
“Nice to hear,” The man said smiling, “Pleasure to meet you. Are you alone or with your parents?”  
“Uh, I’m here with someone, I’m not sure who he is actually, or where he is. Oh, I’m sorry, I forgot--I’m Sky Potter.” Hagrid’s brow furrowed and he tilted his head. “I know that’s probably a bit of a shock, but-” Before she could continue the strange man was back and, yet again, pulling her away.  
“Bye Hagrid!” Sky yelled as the man pulled her backwards. Hagrid was frowning to himself, brows knitted in confusion, but still waved back at her. “What the hell? That is twice now!”  
Sky quickly finished off her list, with the man only leaving her alone again at Ollivanders. When he met her afterwards he’d bought her an owl that he handed to her with a brief muttering about how she’d need an owl. Sky figured it was an apology, but was still annoyed with the man, especially considering he didn’t even say your welcome when she thanked him.


End file.
